


Bucky really loves his guns

by orphan_account



Series: snibblets [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Crack, M/M, Natasha is amused, and so am i, bucky loves his guns, so much crack, steve doesn't know what to do, the star spangled man has run out of plans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky really loves his guns

Steve walks into his living room that Sunday morning, coffee in one hand, and stares.  This was.....unexpected.

"....Bucky?" 

The person - who might have been Bucky, but also could have been a long haired hobo with a metal arm (you never know) - looked up.

Ignore the hobo theory - it's Bucky.  Of course it is.  His face is filthy like the rest of him, and his beard is something a lumberjack would be proud of, but behind it, a pair of familiar bright eyes meets Steve's.  He doesn't say anything.

"What do you need, Buck?" Steve asks, setting his mug down on the table.  Bucky's eyes flick to follow the movement, but other than that he remains impassive.  Then, his arm moves - the flesh and blood one - and he pulls a handgun from inside of his jacket.

Steve freezes.  His shield is all the way in the bedroom, behind Bucky, and he didn't think he could move fast enough if he had to....   "Hey, whoah now, it's ok -" he starts to say, but Bucky ignores him, placing the gun down carefully on the coffee table.  He smooths a careful hand down the barrel and sits back.

"She's broken," he said softly.

Steve blinks.  "Pardon?"

Bucky stares at him blankly.  He nods at the gun.  "She's. Broken," he says again, like Steve's stupid or something.

 _Oh_ , Steve thinks, _the gun_.  "Well, uh...we can get you a new one, if you want, I'm sure Tony has all sorts of toys you could use -" never mind the fact that Bucky shouldn't be using weapons at all.

The look Bucky gives him is full of so much contempt, Steve almost flinches.  He snatches the gun back up, and sticks it back into his shirt.  "No."

"So...you want it fixed?"

If looks could kill.  "Her.  Her name's Marie.  She needs to be fixed."

Steve has to take a moment to evaluate that.  "Ok, well, I'm pretty sure I can take...Marie...to my friend Tony and he will be able to do whatever she needs.  How's that sound?" He's flying blind, here.

Bucky seems to think that over for a second, absently reaching inside his jacket to stroke his gun.  Marie.  Whatever.  "Maybe," he allows.  

Steve sighs.  "Well.  Good.  So, do you want me to take her now, or...?"

Bucky shakes his head.  "I will take her."

Steve doesn't really know what to do with this conversation.  "Bucky, ah, you sure you wanna do that?  I mean, you've kinda been hiding from all of this stuff, so..."

Bucky shakes his head placidly.  "Marie needs me.  I'll be ok."

 _Well shit_.


End file.
